Controls
Quick guide, commands in Mortal Online version 0.4 Controls: To change from mouse look and mouse move click “Z”. In mouse move mode you can drag items and windows around but you cannot look around or strike with your character. Default keys are set to the following: W''' = forward '''S = backwards A '''= strafe left '''D = strafe right Double tap any of these buttons make you take a short quick jump in that direction. Space = jump Hold Left Shift key = Sprint Hold CRTL = Walk R''' = use (used on npcs to access a menu, res etc) (also used on people who is in mercy mode to finish them off with style ;)) '''Num Lock = Auto-run I''' = Inventory '''P = Character Window L '''= Skills menu, here you can use skills directly by simply clicking on them, or you can drag and drop them onto your quick bar. '''O = Spellbook 1,2 -9,0,+,´ (last two keys depending on keyboard layout) These are the quick bar hot keys and they will use what skill or item you've dropped in the corresponding slot. Shift + number With this command you can select the ten different pages on the quick bar. Enter Press Enter to enter chat, press Enter again to send or exit. TAB Press TAB while aiming at a player or NPC to target it. You will see its Name, Flag and Health bar in the target bar. To get started: When you first get into the game you might want to find a crafting NPC. He can hand you a starting weapon (actually it’s quite useless as a weapon but a good tool) that you will need in order to mine ore and get lumber by cutting trees or rocks. He will also give you a basic robe. Equip these items by right-clicking them in your inventory or drag them from your inventory to your character window. Chat commands: “'iconsidermysins'” / “murdercount” - output the number of murder-counts you currently have. “'loot'” - find and loot the closest lootbag. “'trade'” - start a trade session with your current target. “'pos'” - output your current position (for beta,it's encoded) “'guard'” / “guards” - call guards if you are in a guard-zone “'stuck'” - try to reposition your character if you are stuck (don’t move for 5 seconds) “'tame'” - try to tame your current target ( see “Taming” section for more info ) Trade: To trade with someone you target him/her (by pressing TAB or R) and then type "trade" in the chat. To add items to the trade you right click them in your inventory and to remove items you right click them in the trade window. Fighting: To enter combat mode/draw your weapons hit “X” key. Equip weapons by drag and drop or right click to equip to these slots. Clicking left mouse button = a random swing as fast as possible Click and hold left mouse button = Charge a swing release button to swing. Stamina will continuously drain while you hold a swing charged and if you run out your weapon will be lowered. You'll then have to wait until you've recovered enough stamina to swing again. Strafe in a direction and click or hold left mouse button to strike from that direction. Hold right mouse button to block (all weapons and shields can block). Also, when 2 players strike at each other at the same time their weapons may clash, which results in a block. Hold right mouse button and left click to push back an opponent Hold Alt key and click or hold left mouse button to thrust (strikes straight forward where you aim)When dual wielding, strafe left or right and use left mouse button to use the corresponding weapon. Magic: Using magic requires Magic Skill and Reagents. Reagents can be bought from certain vendors. The various spells require different Magic Skill to be cast, and the less skill you have the more likely you are to fizzle your spells. Some spells simply cannot be cast at low levels. Practise easy spells first, then move up to more difficult ones to keep gaining skill points. To get started, open your spell book and drag some spells to your quickbar, for instance Lesser Healing and Spurt. Make sure you have the necessary Reagents. To cast a spell you must first channel it. This is done by pressing the assigned quickbar button. You cannot move during the channeling time and you will be interrupted if you sustain damage. The spell fizzles very often until you have enough skill. After the spell is successfully channeled, it will remain channeled for several seconds. To release the spell you'll need a target (target someone by looing at them and press TAB.) If you press the quickbar button of the currently channeled spell and your target is within distance (and not behind an obstacle) the spell will be released towards that target. If you hold Alt while pressing the quickbar button the spell will be cast on yourself. Magic may seem simple at first but is in fact one of the most complicated and powerful arts to master in Mortal Online. Already with the few spells currently available in Beta a mage duel requires a lot of practise and skill. For instance Corrupt will deal very little damage to your opponent, but the reoccuring damage will interrupt him from casting spells with longer casting times - in turn giving you time to cast a more powerful spell, unless your opponent decides to ignore the damage from Corrupt and cast a quick Spurt on you to interrupt your spell. And so on. Make sure to learn the channeling times for spells and always keep an eye out for what spell your opponent(s) are currently channeling. When you die: To resurrect you will need to find a priest. Priests can usually be found at shrines with statues scattered around the world. Make sure you know the location and direction to a priest before embarking on a journey. If you get stuck: First of all we'd like to know where it happened. If you write “pos” in the chat you will get your current position in scrambled world coordinates. Please save this and report it to us. Then try using the command “stuck” in the chat and wait for 5 seconds. If that doesn’t work and but you are able to move around somewhat try another position and type “stuck” again. Next, try logging out and in again. If nothing else works you can use the “Beta Suicide” button in the character screen (P), this should kill you (and you will lose all items you are carrying). If you then use the “Beta Suicide” button again you should get teleported to the closest priest. Creature Taming: To tame a creature you first need to get within taming distance of a creature. Target the creature by looking at it and press TAB. Then type “tame” in the chat. If you are skilled enough (some creatures are very difficult to tame or simply cannot be tamed at lower skill levels), you have a chance of taming the creature. Taming a creature takes time, the more skill you have the quicker the taming process will be. Practice taming with easy creatures first and move on to more difficult ones later to keep gaining skill. When you have acquired a pet (by successfully taming a creature) you can feed it, rename it and start to try giving it orders, see "Currently available commands for your pet" below. Pet Loyalty A pet's Loyalty, together with the Creature Control skill, determines how well it interacts with its master. Commanding a pet consumes Loyalty points, Loyalty also decreases with time due to hunger, and is also affected by your pets health. Even when you are logged out your pet suffers from hunger, but the loyalty cost is lower then when you are logged in. Feed and bandage your creature often to keep its Loyalty high (especially in the beginning) and to increase its overall Loyalty. Pet Commands Commands and orders are dependent on your Creature Control skill as well as the Loyalty of your pet, some commands are more difficult than others and some creatures are very difficult to command. By training with your pet by for instance repeatedly ordering it to stay and follow you, you will gain skill. The more skill you have, the bigger the chance your pet will follow your commands. Ordering your pet around will also affect its Loyalty. In order to command your pet, you have to be within a sufficient distance. Commands, states and abilities are dynamic and interact in different ways and you’ll have to learn from experience how your pet reacts to them. For instance it’s possible to have your pet stay at a certain spot at the same time it’s commanded to protect you. You can then move around in the area and your creature won’t follow, but as soon as you are attacked the pet will react and try to protect you. Another example is you can tell your pet to follow you, while at the same time protect another player. And so forth. Note: At the moment pets cannot follow you from one server "node" to another. There is no easy way to recognize a "node" when you are traversing the world, however you will notice your creature not following you over certain invisible border lines. "Node-jumping" for creatures will be implemented after testing the current pet system. Currently available commands for your pet: Follow To make your pet follow a target, target something and type “follow”. Type “follow me” to have your pet follow you. Stay To have your pet stay at current spot, type ”stay”. Attack To make your pet attack a target, no matter its current state, target something and type ”attack”. Type ”attack me” to have your pet attack you. Protect To make your pet protect something, target something and type ”protect”. Your pet will attack anything that subsequently attacks the target. Type ”protect me” to have your pet protect you. Abandon Type ”abandon” if you want to abandon your current pet. Unprotect To cancel the current protect command of you pet type "unprotect". Transfer To transfer your pet to another player, target another player and type "transfer name of your pet" Loyalty To see your current loyalty status type "loyalty". It is explained as follows. current / maxLoyalty ( overMaxLoyalty ) Feed To feed your pet type "feed name of your pet". This will increase your pets loyalty and also some health. Bandage To bandage your pet type "bandage name of your pet". This will increase your pets health. Graze 'To make your pet to graze type "graze". This will significantly lower the pets time based loyalty loss. Currently available States for your pet: Defensive Your pet will defend itself if attacked. Type ”defensive”. Passive Your pet will remain passive even when attacked. It will not interfere in any battling and it will not counterattack, unless you force it by giving it a direct "attack" order. Type ”passive”. Other: Rename To rename your pet, type ”rename” followed by the current name of the pet and then the new name. For example “rename Weasel Pop” Mounts Mounts have now been introduced into the world of Mortal Online. Riding in Mortal Online works as follows. Around the world you will find horses roaming the lands. These horses can be tamed and eventually mounted. Taming a horse works just like taming any other animal. You have to feed it and make sure it is loyal to you. You don't need to tame a mount yourself to be able to ride though. Another player can use the transfer command to give or sell his or her mount to you making you the owner. You will still need to take care of your mount by feeding it. Once you have gathered enough courage and you feel ready, it is time to mount your horse and go for your first riding session. To do this, stand by the side of your mount and press ‘R’ you can also use the chat command ‘Use’. Once you are mounted, be careful, you are a novice at riding. When you start riding your mount, your riding skill will start to increase. Your riding skill determines a number of factors. The more proficient you are at riding, the lower the risk of you falling out of the saddle (this might happen when increasing speed, jumping, running into things or being hit etc.). Your riding skill also determines how fast your mount can run and how high it can jump. Your mount has its own individual stamina. Mount stamina, speed and acceleration increases with riding skill. Press forward (w) once to start walking, you don’t need to hold the button pressed. Forward again will switch to a faster gait (for instance a horse will go from walk, to canter, to gallop). Please note that when you have very low riding skill you won’t be able to use all gaits. Also, switching gait is not entirely without risk at low skill values. Pressing back (s) will switch to a slower gait. Pressing Left Shift will make the mount perform a near-instant stop. Jumping is done by pressing space. To fight from a mount, aim (look) in a direction and push or hold Left Mouse Button. The direction you will swing is dependent on which direction you look. (Note: Alt-aiming is not implemented yet.) To be able to fight effectively you will need the Mounted Combat skill. Mounted Combat will among other things affect damage, how the horse reacts in combat and the risk of falling out of the saddle when getting hit. You are not able to interact with vendors while you are mounted, doing so will make you dismount. If you log out of the game, your mount will stay in the world and behave like other pets do i.e.it will lose loyalty points at a slow rate. Controls quick reference: In order to acquire a mount, you must tame a horse or trade with another player. To mount your horse, approach it from the side and press ‘R’ or use the chat command ‘Use’. To dismount your horse press ‘R’ or use the chat command ‘Use’ while mounted. Player housing The basics of player housing in Mortal Online are as follows. Currently there are two different types of player houses implemented in the game. These house types are: Type 1 and Type 2 houses. Please note that these houses look the same, the models are place holders to test functionality and server/client performance. When you construct your house, the house will become a Tier 1 house; all houses have a total of three tiers. Houses also have Module slots. A module slot allows you to add an extension to your house. A Tier 1 house has one module slot, a Tier 2 house has two module slots and a Tier 3 house has three module slots. To build a house, you need Tier plan and preferably some friends as constructing a house single-handedly will take a lot of time. A Tier plan can be purchased from house vendors. These vendors also sell Module plans. Once you have acquired your Tier plan, you will find it in your inventory. To find a location suitable for constructing your house, you need to open your inventory and right-click the Tier plan. Doing so will enable the location search. When you are close to a position where it’s possible to build a house, a semi-transparent “ghost model” of a house will appear. Once you have found a suitable location for your house, press ‘R’. The “ghost model” will light up and you will be prompted if you wish to start constructing your house at this location. If you accept the location, you will see the foundation of your house. Please note that you need to be at some distance away from the “ghost model” to place the foundation. If you or someone else is too close to the “ghost model”, you will get a warning. When you have placed the foundation of your house, a chest and a sign will appear at the site. You can store your belongings and materials in the chest; however you are not able to lock the chest until the house is finished. Players who are not the owner of the foundation/house will get globally allowed if they withdraw items from the chest. Depositing items into the chest, will not flag the player. We realize that your friends will get flagged if they accidently place a wrong item in the chest and then need to take it out, but this issue will get resolved when the friends/guild system is implemented. Now it is time for you to gather materials and bring them to your foundation. Depending on which type of house you are constructing, the material groups you need will differ. Information on which material groups and how much of the materials you need to build your house can be found if you read the sign inside the foundation. The resource material you use for each material group will directly affect the quality (durability) of your house. If the house for instance requires “Stone”, you can choose between Calx, Saburra, Granum etc. (If you are unsure about if a certain material will work; try a small amount of it first.) Once you have gathered some or all of the required materials for constructing your house and placed them in the chest, it is time to start building the house. The house building will consume the material in the upper left slot in the chest first, and when it’s finished (or that material is gone) move to the material to the right of the first slot and so on. At any time you can deposit more material in the chest, and as long as there are valid materials in the chest the construction can progress. Building the house works in two ways. As soon as one person, this can be the owner or any other player, steps inside the foundation, he is considered to be “working”, although in a very passive manner. However, it will take a very long time to construct a house by simply standing in it. Please note that this “self build speed” of the house, does not increase if more than one person is standing idle inside the house. To speed up the building process, while inside the foundation press ‘R’, you will then start actively working on your house as well. The more people actively working on your house, the faster the house will be built. When your house is finished the remaining resources will be put inside the chest in your new home. Now it’s time to collect the key to your house from the sign next to the door. You can use your key to lock/unlock the doors of your house as well as your chest. It is also possible to change the locks on your house, should you lose your key. To upgrade your house with a Module plan or new Tier, purchase the necessary plans from a vendor. Approach your house, stand at some distance, open your inventory and right-click the Module or Tier plan that you wish to upgrade your house with. When you wish to upgrade your house with a Tier, you will have to apply the upgrade and then construct it. This means you need to gather new material and then build it. Houses in Mortal Online can be constructed, but they can also be destroyed by other players. The materials you choose to build your house out of will determine how durable your house is. Please note that players attempting to destroy a house single-handedly will be in for several days of grinding. If your house gets demolished, a four day timer starts. During the first two days, the owner of the house is able to loot the ruins of their house. After the first two days have passed, anyone can loot the ruins of the house for the remaining two days. When the four days have passed, the ruin will be removed from the world. (By days we mean real life days, 96 hours or 345,600 seconds). 0 – 48 Hours – Owner can loot the ruins. 48 – 96 hours – Anyone can loot the ruins. 96+ hours – House ruin is removed from the world. If your house has been assaulted by other players, but it has not been completely destroyed you are able to repair it. To repair your house, make sure you have the required materials in your chest, look at your house and press ‘R’. Repairs can also help you improve the durability of your house. If you have built your house of a lower quality material, you can “reconstruct” it with stronger materials. All you have to do is attack your own house and then repair it with stronger material. Trespassing is also integrated in the housing system. Any player, who enters a finished house that they do not own, will become globally allowed. You will not get globally allowed for entering a foundation. The globally allowed flag will persist up to two minutes after leaving a house. Controls quick reference: To start/stop searching for a house location, open your inventory and right-click your Tier plan. To place your foundation, stand at some distance from the “ghost model” and press ‘R’. To construct your house, bring your materials to the chest inside the foundation and simply stand inside the foundation. To begin working press ‘R’. To upgrade your house, stand at some distance from the house; open your inventory and right-click the Tier or Module plan you wish to use. To Unlock/Lock your doors or chest, look at the door or chest, open your inventory and right-click your key. Known issues: There are tons of known issues. A few important ones that you’ll run into are: Loot: Creature loot sometimes spawns a bit off from where you killed the creature. You might be able to find it if you run around a bit. Character creation: You will need to toggle a race or sex before the character appears. You can't mix races on the first page, but you can on the second. Don't forget to spend all your attribute points. Your starting location is currently randomized. Login location: Sometimes you won't start at the same location you were at the last time you logged out. If this happens you should instead be spawned in one of the (currently random) starting locations. Download Quick Guide v0.5